<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruthless by CharlieTeenWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272941">Ruthless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTeenWolf/pseuds/CharlieTeenWolf'>CharlieTeenWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, District 4, District 7, Family, Forbidden Love, Gore, Heartbreak, Homophobia, Hope, Hunger Games, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Pretending, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, Uselessness, Violence, ruthlessness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTeenWolf/pseuds/CharlieTeenWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In District 7, Blake Rivers' name is pulled from the reaping bowl, and he is expected to be horrified. While his family are terrified for their son and brother, Blake's mind instantly swims with strategy and chess. The Hunger Games pose an opportunity to finally escape his terrible life in District 7, and nothing will stop his ruthless fight for freedom. If only the boy from District 4 would stay away from him, it would all be that much easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>soon to be written.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to leave a comment or review! I appreciate the feedback. It motivates me to write, so if you want more, tell me your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>